As Though Nothing Could Fall
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea. Swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis. But that's just the price I pay Destiny is calling me -Mr. Brightside by The Killers Chronological Order: 1, 32, 83, 21, 2, 95, 19, 22, 13, 9, 12, 4, 11, 16, 25, 82, 15, 42, 30, 46, 37, 64, 96, 57, 54, 78, 67, 61, 88, 72, 76, 50, 5, 8, 6, 10, 18, 23, 14, 26, 20, 31, 28, 29, 36, 27, 24, 60, 47, 43, 34, 45, 90, 53, 35, 44, 40, 51, 79, 77, 58, 56, 69, 55, 89, 85, 74, 97, 73, 62, 75, 81, 49, 59, 48, 38, 91, 65, 63, 66, 70, 41, 39, 33, 52, 17, 7, 3, 68, 71, 84, 80, 93, 94, 98, 92, 87, 99, 86, 100 The Blurb Snowdapple, Rainheart, Redstorm, Lilycloud, Brackenclaw, and Skyfur are each struggling in their own worlds. But as life goes out, they discover that nothing worth fighting for comes easily, and the best things come when you fight the hardest for them. One: Introduction "The first meeting is always the hardest." Foxstar's yowl echoed through the camp, "Let all cats old enough to swim, gather for a clan meeting!" Snowpaw looked up from where she was sitting. She'd just awoken, and she was still tired. Leafflower hasn't even come to get me for training. What's going on? Rainpaw nudged Snowpaw, "Come on, sleepyhead! This sounds important!" The two cats walked over to the meeting rock. Foxstar stood at the top, looking poised. Snowpaw and Rainpaw settled with a group of apprentices, confused. "What's going on?" Snowpaw whispered. Skypaw muttered, "No idea. It looks super important. Just look at Foxstar!" Before anyone else could speak, Foxstar yowled, "Settle down! We have a very important meeting today. Yesterday evening, a patrol came across a young loner from the farm." Murmurs washed through the crowd, most suspicious. "A loner? On our territory?" "Didn't that farm burn down?" "I thought it was a dog attack." "But that was years ago!" Lilypaw hissed to the cats around her, "I was on that patrol!" Foxstar thumped her tail on the ground, "After personally speaking to said loner, I have given her permission to join WaveClan." More whispers erupted from the crowd, but Foxstar mewed over them, "Please, state your name!" A young she-cat stepped out of the crowd, and stood directly in front of the rock. Her voice shook, "R-Red." "Well, Red. From this day, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. I have entrusted Sunspark as your mentor. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you." Sunspark stepped up to the rock, and Foxstar continued, "Sunspark, since Nightclaw is now a warrior, you are ready for another apprentice. You will train Redpaw, as Toadspot trained you." Redpaw touched noses with Sunspark, while the crowd began to cheer. "Redpaw! Redpaw!" But Snowpaw felt the cheer was half-hearted, like WaveClan didn't trust the new apprentice. That's rude. They don't even know her! The crowd began to disperse, and Snowpaw and Rainpaw made a beeline for the new apprentice. As they reached her, they heard Sunspark say, "We'll begin training tomorrow." Rainpaw mewed, "Hello!" Redpaw tensed, "Uh... hello. Are you... apprentices?" Her voice was timid. Snowpaw mewed gently, "Yes. I'm Snowpaw, and this is Rainpaw. It's nice to meet you!" Redpaw relaxed slightly, "Er-nice to meet you too. Have... have you been apprenticed long?" Both cats shook their heads. "Don't worry, though! We can introduce you to everyone." Rainpaw mewed. Redpaw perked up, "Oh, okay! Your, uh, clanmates don't seem to like me very much." Snowpaw smiled, "Ignore them. They're your clanmates too, and if they don't like you, they're wrong." "Thanks! Who else is an apprentice right now?" She asked. Rainpaw mewed, "Well, counting you, and us, there's six." "That's a lot..." Redpaw muttered. Snowpaw mewed, "Aw, not really. It seems like it, but we're all pretty tight." Rainpaw nodded, "You'll fit right in!" "That's Skypaw over there. She's outgoing, but she's so sweet. You'll be really close." Snowpaw mewed, pointing her tail at a creamy white she-cat. Rainpaw continued, "Beside her is Brackenpaw, her brother. They're almost always together. Ever since their brother and mother died... Anyway, he's friendly, and very bold." Redpaw nodded, "Who's the creamy brown she-cat?" She asked, pointing her tail across camp. Snowpaw mewed, "Oh, that's Lilypaw. She's really sweet, but she's so good at everything. Hunting, fighting, you name it. I'm so jealous." Rainpaw chimed in, "But she's not arrogant, and she's so kind to everyone!" Snowpaw whispered to Redpaw, "Rainpaw's totally in love with her." "Am not!" "Are too!" Redpaw stifled a chuckle, "Sounds like this place will be nice." Snowpaw mewed, "Well, why don't we introduce you to them properly? Rainpaw, go round them up." Rainpaw nodded, "Okay!" Then she scampered off. Redpaw and Snowpaw walked slowly to the fresh-kill pile, while the other three apprentices made their own way over. Once all six were seated, Snowpaw broke the silence. "This is Redpaw. She's our new friend." Skypaw mewed, "That was blunt. Nice to meet you, Redpaw." Brackenpaw chuckled, "Nice to meet you too!" Lilypaw chimed in, "I'm sure you'll fit in great here." The ginger she-cat blushed, "Aw, you're all so kind! Thank you!" The six apprentices began to chatter, talking about a million things. Redpaw took them all in quickly, looking happier by the moment. Snowpaw's gaze remained fixated on the young she-cat. Something about her... was wonderful. "But introductions soon become interactions." Two: Complicated Three: Making History Four: Rivalry Five: Unbreakable Six: Obsession Seven: Eternity Eight: Gateway Nine: Death Ten: Opportunities Eleven: 33% Twelve: Dead Wrong Thirteen: Running Away Fourteen: Judgment Fifteen: Seeking Solace Sixteen: Excuses Seventeen: Vengeance Eighteen: Love Nineteen: Tears Twenty: My Inspiration Twenty-One: Never Again "I will never be able to heal." Skypaw's head hurt. She felt as though she was going to explode, or just collapse into dust. Worst of all, nobody seemed to know what day it was. She had personally counted the days, and Skypaw felt guilt creeping up through her veins again. Was I the only one who noticed? Skypaw spotted her brother at the other end of camp, and ran up to him. He was sitting quietly, eating a thrush. He looked up when she skitted to a stop in front of him. "What's wrong, Skypaw?" He mewed, confused, "Is something wrong?" Skypaw mewed, "Brackenpaw! It's... it's..." She broke off, shaking. Brackenpaw blinked, "Do you need to see the medicine cat?" Skypaw shook her head, "You just don't get it! You're such an idiot, Brackenpaw!" She darted away, tears pricking in her eyes. She left the camp, and found herself in the middle of the woods. Skypaw embraced the lonely feeling, but she still felt awful. "Brackenpaw, don't you know? Our mother died one year ago today." Skypaw whispered, feeling weak. She shivered, still trying to make sense of it all, "How is it, that I am the only one who remembered?" She could still see the horrid images in her head, and Skypaw ducked down, hoping to flush them out. ~ "Skykit! I'm gonna get you!" "Just try me, Brackenkit!" Skykit dived away from her brothers, as Brackenkit jumped in the air. They'd been playing around for the last few hours, but the exhaustion hadn't set in yet. Mousekit mewed, "I'll get you!" As he ran over to Skykit, tackling her. Skykit purred, "Okay, you win. Now it's my turn to be the hunter! You and Brackenkit will be my prey!" Mouskit darted away, with Brackenkit on his heels. Skykit ran after them, paws pounding the ground. Skykit moved around her moved, jumped over Snowkit, and landed on Mouskit's back. As she landed, she wobbled, and dug her claws into his back. He screamed in pain, and Skykit jumped off in fear, tumbling away. Mousekit wailed in pain. When Skykit got a good look, she gasped, "No! No!" Mousekit's back had blood welling from the scratches, and his screams were getting progressively louder. Skykit shrieked too, shock overwhelming her. Birdlegs mewed, "Somebody get the medicine cat!" All Skykit could do was shake, as she watched her brother get carried away. Her mother mewed to her, "It's okay, Skykit. I know it was an accident." Skykit whispered, "No... it's my fault. I nearly killed him... with these... four paws!" "Skykit-" "Never again. Never, ever, again." ~'' ''"Come on, Skykit! I want to play!" '' ''Brackenkit had been seated outside the nursery all morning, begging Skykit to play with him and Mousekit. Skykit shook her head, "Get the others to play with you. Rainkit and Lilykit would like to play, I'm sure." Brackenkit mewed, "No, we want to play with you!" "I can't. Never again." She whispered. Mousekit mewed, "I don't blame you for my accident. Please come play with us." Skykit mewed, "No." Snowkit mewed form the other end of the nursery, "I'll play with you!" She darted out, but shot a look at Skykit as she left. A voice from behind Skykit mewed, "You can't stay in your nest forever." She whipped around, and made eye contact with her mother, "But Mother! I'll hurt someone!" Mapleclaw purred, "Walk with me, little angel." Skykit followed her mother, until they had left camp, "Are you sure this is safe?" Mapleclaw mewed, "You're with me. Nobody will mind." "O-okay." Skykit whispered. Mapleclaw led her to a ledge, that looked down over a valley, "Do you see that?" Skykit mewed, "Yes. What about it?" "Well, the cliff is damaged, but it still functions. Birds perch on it, prey climbs up it..." Mapleclaw trailed off, "And the valley. It was made after a mudslide. That was a mistake, but look how wonderful it looks now." Skykit mewed, "So... even when mistakes are made, things heal?" Mapleclaw purred, "Exactly right, my kit. You're very smart." Skykit sat up, "I do feel bad about Mousekit... but things will get better..." Mapleclaw rested her head on Skykit's, "I knew you'd understand. Why don't we head back, and you can play with your littermates?" They turned, but suddenly, Mapleclaw made a screech. Her fur was caught in a thick bramble, and she tugged on it. The bramble pulled her backwards, sending her over the cliff. Skykit shrieked, "Mother! Mother!" She ran up to the edge, and bit into the bramble, ignorning the stabbing pains. She yanked it, but Mapleclaw couldn't move. As much as she tried to ascend the cliff, she couldn't do it. "Skykit... I'm not going to make it." "Yes you are!" Skykit mewed between the bramble. She jerked it, and the bramble detatched itself from Mapleclaw's fur. Skykit's eyes widened, "No! That was supposed to lift you up!" Mapleclaw mewed, "It's okay... It's okay... I love you." Then she let go of the rocks. "MOTHER!" But it was too late. Mapleclaw crashed down into the valley below, dead. Skykit sat down, shaking, "Mother... I killed you. I killed my own mother!" Tears ran from her eyes, "Never again. Never." ~'' Skypaw shuddered. "Never again." ''"But maybe I can forget the past." Twenty-Two: Me Against The World Twenty-Three: Failure Twenty-Four: Rebirth Twenty-Five: Breaking Away Twenty-Six: Forever and a Day Twenty-Seven: Lost and Found Twenty-Eight: Light Twenty-Nine: Dark Thirty: Faith Thirty-One: Colors Thirty-Two: Exploration "Adventures start with a single step." Warm sunlight washed over Snowpaw's fur. She was still sleepy, but her eyes fluttered awake. The warm fur pressed against her felt so nice, and she relaxed. It didn't last long, however. Just as she lulled herself into peace, she heard pawsteps at the entrance of the den. "Redpaw! Actually, all of you! Get up!" Snowpaw sat up blearily, and yawned. The rest of the apprentices seemed to do the same, sleep still lurking on most of them. "Come on!" Sunspark's mew was louder, "We're all going exploring today." Eventually, all six apprentices made it outside, semi-awake. Sunspark inspected them briefly, then nodded. "Alright! Redpaw, since it's your first day of training, you need a tour of the territory." She mewed, "However, the rest of you are also new, and don't know the territory very well. So, we'll be travelling together, against my better judgement." Rainpaw mewed, "Wait, all six of us?" Sunspark nodded, "All six of you. Your mentors will be with me, following you. I don't think it's a brilliant idea, letting you explore on your own, but Smokewhisp thinks it's a good plan." Skypaw whispered, "Smokewhisp might be the deputy, but he's not always right." Sunspark shot Skypaw a glare before mewing, "Let's head out now, before the dawn patrol gets back." The group set out. It was a bit of a hassle, but eventually the entire group was able to move. Everyone seemed to try and point out different things. Brackenpaw brought up landmarks. Lilypaw warned for dips and ditches. Skypaw mentioned hunting places, and Rainpaw talked about herbs and berries. Snowpaw didn't have much to contribute, but she threw in whatever information she had at the moment. Redpaw seemed impressed by everything. "Do we always wake up so early?" Redpaw mewed, yawning. Brackenpaw snorted, "Wait until you're on dawn patrol. Let me tell you, that's not fun." Redpaw shuddered. The jibes and jokes continued until the territory had been fully covered. Everyone was rather tired, but they were all happy. As they returned to camp, Sunspark released them to do as they pleased. Rainpaw mewed, "So, Redpaw! What do you think of WaveClan?" Redpaw thought for a moment, "I like it. It's very different, but I think that's good." Lilypaw mewed, "I'm glad you're enjoying it here!" Snowpaw added, "Yeah! We're happy to have you here." Redpaw blushed from all the attention, "Thank you, all of you." At that moment, it felt like nothing could ever go wrong. As if nothing could ever crash down. "Life is the best adventure of all." Thirty-Three: Seeing Red Thirty-Four: Shades of Grey Thirty-Five: Forgotten Thirty-Six: Dreamer Thirty-Seven: Mist Thirty-Eight: Burning Thirty-Nine: Out of Time Forty: Knowing How Forty-One: Fork in the Road Forty-Two: Start Forty-Three: Nature’s Fury Forty-Four: At Peace Forty-Five Heart Song Forty-Six: Reflection Forty-Seven: Perfection Forty-Eight: Everyday Magic Forty-Nine: Umbrella Fifty: Party Fifty-One: Troubling Thoughts Fifty-Two: Stirring of the Wind Fifty-Three: Future Fifty-Four: Health and Healing Fifty-Five: Separation Fifty-Six: Everything For You Fifty-Seven: Slow Down Fifty-Eight: Heartfelt Apology Fifty-Nine: Challenged Sixty: Exhaustion Sixty-One: Accuracy Sixty-Two: Irregular Orbit Sixty-Three: Cold Embrace Sixty-Four: Frost Sixty-Five: A Moment in Time Sixty-Six: Dangerous Territory Sixty-Seven: Boundaries Sixty-Eight: Unsettling Revelations Sixty-Nine: Shattered Seventy: Bitter Silence Seventy-One: The True You Seventy-Two Pretence Seventy-Three: Patience Seventy-Four: Midnight Seventy-Five: Shadows Seventy-Six Summer Haze Seventy-Seven: Memories Seventy-Eight: Change in the Weather Seventy-Nine: Illogical Eighty: Only Feline Eighty-One: A Place to Belong Eighty-Two: Advantage Eighty-Three: Breakfast "Start the day the right way." A mouse plopped down in front of Snowpaw. "Eat." Leafflower mewed, "We'll be doing battle training today. I want you to get your strength up." Snowpaw nodded to her mentor, and quickly picked up her mouse. She padded over to where the rest of the apprentices were sitting, and began eating. Various conversations were flitting around, but Snowpaw didn't pay much attention. Only snippets of words passed by her. Suddenly, she heard her name, and Snowpaw looked up, "Huh?" Redpaw mewed, "Oh, sorry. I was talking to, uh, Fernwhisker. She said that we'd be good friends. Is she... uh-" Snowpaw purred, "Fernwhisker's my sister. I'm sure she means well." "Oh. Got it." Redpaw muttered. Rainpaw piped up, "So, what is everyone doing today?" "Hunting patrol." "Battle training." "Me too!" "Cleaning the elder's den..." "Same." The conversation died there, and everyone quickly dug into their prey. In between bites, Redpaw asked, "What exactly do you want out of this?" Brackenpaw mewed, "To be the best warrior I can be." "Pretty solid answer." Skypaw agreed, "I think that's what we want." Lilypaw mewed, "I want to live." Everyone turned to look at her. She looked away, not liking the sudden attention. Snowpaw mewed, "That sounds about right. Living, becoming warriors... it's what we want. We're doing this for WaveClan, all in all." Nods all around. "Brackenpaw! Snowpaw! We're starting battle training now!" Snowpaw mewed, "Got to go! See you!" She dashed away from her friends, with Brackenpaw following her. Just then, everything seemed perfect. "Enjoy it while it lasts." Eighty-Four: Echoes Eighty-Five: Falling Eighty-Six: Picking up the Pieces Eighty-Seven: Gunshot Eighty-Eight: Possession Eighty-Nine: Twilight Ninety: Nowhere and Nothing Ninety-One: Answers Ninety-Two: Innocence Ninety-Three: Simplicity Ninety-Four: Reality Ninety-Five: Acceptance Ninety-Six: Lesson Ninety-Seven: Enthusiasm Ninety-Eight: Game Ninety-Nine: Friendship One Hundred: Endings Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:100 Themes Challenge Category:Non-Ace Attorney